Izzy Blofis
Issabella Marie Blofis is a main character in fanfiction.net author deviantpokemontrainerjay's storyline, Traitors. She is mostly called by her nickname of "Iz" or "Izzy". Izzy is the daughter of Percy's step-father Paul Blofis and of the Greek goddess Khione. Izzy was born when Paul was in college for the first time as Khione, under the name of Carly, had found him intriguing as Paul's first degree was in environmental science, more specifically, climate change. Izzy had lived with her father in Boston until she was four years old with her mother visiting every winter. One day, monsters arrived at the house and attacked the house when Paul had left for his first interview for teaching at a school in Virginia. Unknown to Izzy at the time, the monsters were set by Khione and defeated by Khione to compel Izzy into thinking her father was trying to kill her. Izzy then spent the next 9 years in her mother's care in Quebec. Izzy then decided to strike out on her own, meeting the mortal Hailey Byerly and the two became fast friends until Hailey's parents caught up with them. A year later, Izzy met a wandering half-giant Brian Richardson, a son of Orion. The two soon thereafter encountered the titan Prometheus, who had told them to watch over his son Daniel. The three in the next few years became close friends. They have been chosen by Apollo to retrieve the Oracle of Delphi for him. Izzy's last name was not revealed until chapter seven, known only to former Oracle Rachael Elizabeth Dare and Annabeth Chase. Izzy later received a short term spin-off series, resulting in her traveling to New York and reuniting with her father. She will at a later date, rejoin the main story of Traitors. Powers and Abilities: Izzy's power is largely increased due to living with immortals and gods. It is said that she is as powerful, if not as powerful as her mother, Khione. Weapons and Armor: Izzy has a Scimitar made out of a rare metal called Elysium Silver, which is found on the isle of bests in the underworld. Izzy is also in the possession of Celestial Bronze chainmail shirt. Unknown items: Shortly before leaving for NYC on her birthday (December 25th), Khione appeared to her and gave her a silver ring inset with a Sapphire snowflake. It is unknown what this ring does or if it just for decoration. Allies: Hailey Byerly, Brian Richardson, Daniel Peters, Annabeth Chase, Rachael E. Dare, Reyna, Calypso, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel L. , Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson-Blofis, Khione. Rivalries: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace. Enemies: Monsters, Disney's Frozen. Appearance: Izzy largely resembles her mother, with Leo claiming she is Khione. Piper McLean did not react to her appearance largely due to the fact that Percy might have told her about Izzy. Attitude: Izzy is often times straight forward and stubborn. She is kind hearted like her mother is to her and does not hesitate to defend her heritage against those who threaten her mother. Izzy also happens to like to show off, as evidence with her fight with Percy Jackson at Camp Jupiter. THIS PAGE WILL BE AMENDED WITH EACH NEW CHAPTER FEATURING IZZY. Category:Demigods Category:Children of Khione Category:Traitors (series) Category:Paul Blofis Category:Goddess Category:Fanfiction.net Category:Winter Category:Snow Category:Ice Category:Winters daughter shall forge a new order Category:Khione Category:Daughter of Khione Category:Paul Blofis's daughter